Making Up Is Easy To Do
by Marie S Zachary
Summary: Trudy and Monk have a fight and make up. Later she comes into the station to apologize. He feels like its his fault. She feels like it's hers. Why has she been so moody lately. Read it and find out. Rated T for voilence to a prisioner


Disclaimer: Simply by the fact that Trudy's dead you can assartain that I don't own Monk. Carlos is my own creation

* * *

Adrian sighed to himself while rubbing his throbbing head. He was very upset today. He had, had an argument with his wife. It was his fault. He had brought up a very sensitive issue and then he had said something without thinking. It really upset her. But he couldn't help his opinion.  
"Hey Monk… you okay," Stottlemyer asked  
Monk shook his head.  
"Trudy's upset with me," he explained, "we had an argument today"

Stottlemyer nodded sympathetically. He knew how much Monk hated fighting with Trudy. She was his world.  
"What was the fight about?"  
"It was about… well to be honest with you I don't even know what the hell it was about"

"I've had those kinds of fights before with Karen," Stottlemyer said, "it really blows chunks"  
Monk couldn't help but smile.  
"Yes it does," he acknowledged.  
"Do you think you were right?"  
Monk looked up when Stottlemyer asked that question. He had thought so but now he was beginning to doubt it.  
"I don't know," he admitted, "I mean… I really don't know"  
Stottlemyer sighed in sympathy.  
Suddenly a knock on the door was heard.  
"Monk," Randy said, "your wife is here"  
He ran out.  
"Trudy," he whispered when he saw her.  
"I… am so sorry about the fight that we had," she told him, "I didn't mean to get so upset. It had been a rough night for me last night and…"  
Her voice faded into a trail of tears.  
"No sweet," he told her, "it's my fault more then it is yours. I shouldn't have been so agitated. Why was it a rough night for you," he asked.  
"Last night I woke up about 3 in the morning. My heart was pounding like it hadn't been since I was a child. I didn't know if there was something wrong or not. I was literally shaking… I couldn't move. I couldn't talk. I couldn't think straight. My mind was a-flutter. It lasted until 7 o'clock this morning."  
"Oh GOD," he whispered, "I had no idea"  
"It turned out to be a simple panic attack," she explained.

"A 'simple' panic attack," Monk laughed without humor, "that sounds like an oxymoron if I ever heard one"  
"Can you forgive me for the way I got this morning," she asked him.  
He didn't answer. Instead he pulled her into his arms and held her for a few minutes. Leland smiled at the two of them.  
"Um… Leland," Monk asked, "can I have a minute alone with her."  
Leland nodded.  
"The room in back is open. You two will have all the room you need. Just don't get caught," he said with a smile.  
Monk laughed as he put an arm around his wife.

"So," she began once they got into the room, "am I-"  
He quieted her with a kiss.  
"It's like the card you got me said," he told her, "you stole my heart"  
After a minute Monk asked, "Trudy how long have those panic attacks been going on for"  
"Oh GOD I don't know. Probably a couple of months"  
He nodded. That would make sense. Three months ago she was attacked and ended up in the hospital for 3 weeks. She almost died."  
"I still have nightmares about it," she told him, "I'm almost grateful when the buzzing wakes me up"  
"That's another story altogether," he told her, "have you been going to the counseling sessions"  
"For the most part," she told him, "I missed one though"  
"Why?"  
"I had a doctor's appointment," she told him. Her face lit up, "for a sonogram"  
"You what?"  
"Adrian," she told him excitedly, "we're going to have a baby"  
He gasped excitedly lifted her up and spun her around in a beautiful dance of love  
"When? When is she due?"  
Trudy laughed  
"We don't know it's a girl," she told him  
"I know," he responded.

"How can you tell," she laughed  
"There are some things I just know," he said, "I know the sun is going to come out in the morning and not the evening. I know that you are the most perfect person in this world-"  
"Yeah perfect," she laughed, "that's why I'm dealing with what I'm dealing with right now"  
"No that's because some guy was an idiot."  
She looked at him with questions in her eyes. The look he gave her answered her question.  
"I know that I love you no matter what. I know that you're the reason I open my eyes in the morning. I know that you and I aren't a you and I we're a we"  
She smiled at that. He always talk like that. It was never you are it was always we are, we have, if we… etc.

When she asked him about that he explained that they aren't 2 halves of a whole. They were a whole. ½ of them was her. ½ of them was him.  
"And," he added, "I know that we are having a girl"  
He would be right. He was always right about everything. They wouldn't know that till 6 weeks later.  
"What are we going to do about the situation," she asked desperately, "I'm so afraid this is going to hurt the baby"  
"It won't," he told her, "because it won't be happening anymore"  
"Oh Adrian-"  
"Tru, some guy was an idiot and it's not fair that you're suffering for what this jack-ass did. It makes me so angry I want to put my fist through this guy's personal part"  
She giggled  
"But enough is enough. The buzzer comes off."  
"Adrian we need it so I can know-"  
"Exactly **we **need it. Therefore I will be the one to have it not you"  
"It's scary when it goes off in the middle of the night."  
"Yes it is," he acknowledged, "but unlike you I'm not carrying an infant within me"

"What are we going to do about the nightmares," she sighed  
"We are going to do what we should have done weeks ago. We are going to confront the jerk that attacked you"  
"But how do we know he won't attack me again"  
"He can't," Monk explained pulling out a pair of cuffs, "not with those on him"  
"Okay," she told him, "but I need you to be with me"

"Leland," Monk told him a few minutes later, "I'm taking off for a little while. You know how you can reach me. I have something… we have something we need to do"  
Stottlemyer nodded.  
"Okay," he said, "I'll see you later"

"Carlos," the jailer told the man about 20 minutes later, "you have a visitor"  
"Okay good," Carlos said with a slight Spanish accent.  
Adrian entered the cell first. Then with some encouragement Trudy came in  
" ¿Quién es usted,"

"Don't give me that crap," Adrian said cuffing him, "you know exactly who I am. I am the man whose wife you attacked"  
"Oh, yo estaba de alta ese día,"  
Carlos explained in Spanish  
"Oh you were high that day. That excuses absolutely nothing"

"Estoy siendo castigado por lo que hice. Im aquí"  
"What did he say," Trudy asked  
"He's arguing that he's being punished for what he did because he's in here. He doesn't know from that. He doesn't know from it"  
"Adrian-"  
"No. Carlos you seem to think that what you did was okay because you were high," he said and slapped Carlos across the face, "but what you did caused Trudy and me almost unbearable pain."

"Lo siento"

"You're sorry? No you're not sorry. But you're going to be sorry by the time I'm done with you"  
"Errar es hman a perdona Devine"  
"Well," Monk said, "good thing that I'm human unlike Trudy here who is divine. UGH anyway like I said you know nothing from that but you'll begin to have an idea in a second."  
He reared back and punched Carlos in the nose  
"¿Qué demonios ... ¿y tú INSAE"

"Am I insane? You want to know if I'm insane? Well maybe I am a little insane. I don't know. Why don't you decide," he said and kicked him in the groin, "how does that feel"  
"Eso te duele o hijo de puta"

"Oh I'm a (slap) son of a bitch am I? You don't know from son of a bitch. She was in the hospital for 21 days. She had to have shock therapy. She has to wear a buzzer to remind her to take a shot ever 4 hours probably for the next year. You know what? Let's see how you like that"

"No-no," Carlos begged, "Por Favor no"

"Adrian," Trudy said, "I think he's learned his lesson."

He sighed and put it down.

"Just one more thing," Trudy said demurely. She then took the leather belt that Adrian wore and folded it in half

"I'll give it right back honey," she told him. She walked over to where Carlos was swung back and hit him in a very sensitive place

"Now," she told him, "maybe you have an idea about what I suffer every day"

He screamed and rolled on the floor in agony as Monk and Trudy left both feeling a lot better"


End file.
